Emily starts counting at 47, and she counts by fives. If 47 is the 1st number that Emily counts. what is the 15th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $47$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + 5 \\ &= 52\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + 5 + 5 \\ &= 47 + (2 \times 5) \\ &= 57\end{align*}$ What is the 15th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + (14\times5) \\ &= 47 + 70 \\ &= 117\end{align*}$